In sampling operations performed on a subterranean formation, cleanup procedures are typically performed prior to obtaining a fluid sample representative of the formation fluid. To obtain a representative fluid sample, a large amount of time may be needed to sufficiently decrease the level of contaminate(s) (e.g., drilling fluid filtrate) in the formation fluid. For job planning or other purposes, operators may attempt to estimate the amount of time remaining to obtain a representative formation fluid sample and the anticipated level of contamination in the sample to be obtained. However, currently, a significant amount of time is required to acquire data to generate a reasonably accurate estimation.